blnfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
Alice, AKA Gwyndolin Lorex Leviathan, is a recently arisen Demon Lord OC in the BLN canon. She is one of the seven crowned princes reigning over the underworld, and represents Envy in all of its forms. Having a bit of a soft spot for humans, however, she doesn't wish to hurt and bother humans, and instead wishes for a mutual peace between demons and man. Personality Alice was a rather pompous, haughty princess type, always expecting her bidding to be done for her without complaint. She was also rather romantically challenged, stalking and harassing her crushes to no end. However, soon after arriving at the Wayne Manor, she soon learned to change her ways, becoming much more humble and respectful to most other residents. That is, until the Brimstone Knights arc, where her violent tendencies got the better of her, causing her to do things the manor found undesireable. After being banished from the mansion, and feeling betrayed by those she saw as friends, her mind quickly began to degenerate. Becoming withdrawn, paranoid and borderline delusional, she now confines herself to her palace deep within hell, doing naught but working and ignoring her surroundings. Abilities/Powers Alice, as Leviathan, has the power to control The Hellmouth, basically allowing her to easily open portals to Hell ranging from any size. This allows for many uses, such as speedy travel or removing enemies. Also, being a demon, she has discovered a way to use her own body as a conduit for many summoning rituals and spells that would otherwise require some kind of summoning circle. This does, however, often cause some kind of bodily damage, ranging from mild discomfort to severe, third-degree burns. Her favored thing to summon is 'Vinculis fatalibus', or the Chains of Fate; White-hot, endless living chains that serve to bind and burn damned souls. She often uses them as a whip, or occasionally to bind enemies. In addition, her demon blood allows her to perform incredible feats of strength and speed. History Alice was one of thirteen children of Leviathan, The Serpent. Among all of his children, Leviathan favored her the most, and often treated her better than the rest of her siblings. For a few millenia, she had an ordinary royal life, learning that which most noble children learn. However, being demons born of pure Envy, her siblings quickly grew jealous of the attention that she recieved compared to the rest of them. It was clear she was to be the heir to the throne. Out of all of her siblings, one began to hate her the most; The youngest child, Dorhmel. Being constantly watched by her father, however, Alice was untouchable by any of them. Soon, Dorhmel's rage grew until she finally began to kill all of her siblings off, except for Alice. Leviathan immediately exiled Dorhmel from the underworld, stripping her of what little power she possessed. This even was the main reason why Alice wished to flee from home. The mixture of fear and boredom caused her to seek a summoner from the surface. She waited months, years, decades until one day, she felt a mortal calling her name. A human by the name of John. Category:Character